capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Super Street Fighter II
Super Street Fighter II - The New Challengers (スーパーストリートファイターⅡ, Sûpâ Sutorîto Faitâ Tsû?) is a Street Fighter game originally released as a coin-operated arcade game in 1993. It is the fourth arcade version of Street Fighter II produced, following Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, Street Fighter II: Champion Edition and Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting. In addition to refining and balancing the existing character roster from the previous installments, Super Street Fighter II also introduced four new characters. It was also the first game to be developed on Capcom's CP System II hardware, which permitted more sophisticated graphics and audio over the original CP System hardware used by the previous versions of Street Fighter II. Gameplay Changes and Improvements Super Street Fighter II features a new scoring system which kept track of combos, first attacks, reversals and recoveries made by the player and awards the player with bonus points by performing such deeds. Another improvement from previous games was the reversal, allowing quick recovery into an attack after landing on the ground or blocking, thus negating the opportunity in previous incarnations of "ticking" one's opponent (i.e., hitting an opponent with a light attack and immediately throwing during their block animation. This was notable against large character such as E. Honda). The faster game speed introduced in Hyper Fighting was removed and the gameplay is tweakable by pushing the control stick left or right at the title screen, between 1 to 4 stars, with four being the fastest. New dizzy animations were also added (such as angels and reapers). Grim Reapers signified a dizzy that would be difficult to recover from, stars or birds represented a standard recovery time dizzy, and angels represented a dizzy that could be escaped from quickly. Other subtle changes took place with most of the characters: new moves were added and parameters of the moves were altered, generally making the game more balanced than its previous iterations. The number of "re-dizzy" combos were greatly reduced. Such combos involve executing an unblockable combination on a dizzied character that results in the target character becoming dizzy again. Most of the graphics from the previous Street Fighter II games were either redrawn or recolored. All of the stages, face artwork, and the HUD feature all new graphics. The original opening sequence which featured two generic martial artists fighting in front of a crowd was replaced by a new opening featuring Ryu launching a Hadoken towards the screen. New animation frames were drawn for all the characters for their basic and special moves, as well as new victory poses. For example, all four boss characters now have new animation frames for basic attacks (Vega and Sagat did not have jumping punches in the previous games), while Chun-Li now has a new animation for her Kikoken projectile technique. The music and sound effects were also remade and new voice samples were recorded for some of the characters. (i.e.: Ryu and Ken were given different voices) However, Ryu and Dhalsim still share the same groans when KO and when throwing the opponent. Each character had available eight color schemes, depending on which button was pushed to select the character. Players could choose between a character's original color scheme, their color schemes from Champion Edition and Hyper Fighting, or one of five new color schemes featured in the game. Tournament Battle In addition to the standard single and two-player game modes, Super Street Fighter II also feature an exclusive eight-player single-elimination tournament mode dubbed Tournament Battle. This mode is only available when four Super Street Fighter II arcade game cabinets are connected together and all of them configured to "Tournament" mode. The Tournament Mode consists of three sets of four simultaneous matches: the initial eliminations, the semifinals and the finals. After the first set is over, the players are re-arranged accordingly based on their position: the winning players sent to either of the first two cabinets, whereas losing players sent to one of the other two. In the finals, the players competing for first place are sent to the first cabinet, the third-place players to the second cabinet, and so on. Characters ]] Updates * Super Street Fighter II Turbo - (1994) - Super Street Fighter II X in Japan. - The game featured four speed settings (hence the name "Turbo") plus new moves and animations for all the existing characters, as well as the first appearance of the series' first hidden character Akuma. The game also introduced Super Combo techniques to the series. * Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival - (2001) - A port of the original SSFIIT for the Game Boy Advance with an all new title screen and character illustrations. Because the GBA only has four buttons installed on its hardware, the four action buttons can be easily customized. The character sprites and animations were transferred from the SNES version of the original Super Street Fighter II, the new techniques that were added from SSFIIT used the same sprites and animations from the arcade version. * Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix - (2008 - Downloadable Content) - The sprites and backgrounds in the original Super Street Fighter II Turbo were replaced by high-resolution artwork drawn by UDON Entertainment, allowing HD Remix to make the most use of high definition displays. However, the game can be changed back to the original sprites as an option. Remixed music was also developed, later revealed to be handled by video game music website OverClocked ReMix. * Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers Compilations * Street Fighter Collection - a compilation that contained Super Street Fighter II (and Turbo) and Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold, was released for the PlayStation and Saturn in 1997. All three games were close to their arcade counterparts. * Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition (ハイパーストリートファイターII, Haipā Sutorīto Faitā Tsū) is an arranged version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo with the ability to choose every previously playable version of the characters from all five arcade versions of Street Fighter II (including the alternate versions of the characters in Super Turbo). It was first released as a PlayStation 2 game, but was backported to the CPS-2 hardware and distributed in arcades in Japan and Asia. The game includes an option to switch between the CPS, CPS-2 and arranged (from the FM Towns version of Super and the 3DO version of Super Turbo) renditions of the game's soundtrack. The PS2 version of the game was sold as a stand-alone game in Japan and in the PAL region, and bundled with Street Fighter III 3rd Strike retitled Street Fighter Anniversary Collection in North America. This same bundle was released worldwide for the Xbox. Credits Arcade Version [Super Street Fighter II] Staff Planner: Poo, Mucchi Character Designer: Kurisan, Ikusan Z, Q, YORiO, Tanuki, Katuragi, Matunaga, Rikagon, Simpsons, Pei, Mikiman, Buppo, M.Okazaki, Taka, Akiko, K.Crown, Shibataro Programmer: Shin., Kid, MiN, EGW, Aoi Mix, Tarabar Music: Syun, Oyaji Sound: Nobu., Toshio Special Thanks: Nin, Akiman, CBX, Dr. Dave, Raven Jimenez, and Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Arcade Version Turbo Staff Planner: Poo, Mucchi, Hassy, Kimo Kimo Character Designer: Akiman, Kurisan, Hayashi, Tanuki, Erichan, Ikusan.Z, Q, Yu-Suke, Youjiro, Inukichi, Fukumoyan, Buppo, Angus, SM, S.Kuwajima, Kisabon, Ohnishi.H, Takky, Matsuchan, May, Kazu, Iwai, N-Gawa, RK., Shochan Programmer: Shin., MiN, Kid, Mitsu, Garamon, Domesan, Ouchi, Chabin, Kimoto, Inaba Music: Syun, Oyaji Sound: Nobu., Toshio Special Thanks: CBX, EGW, Sado, Iizima, M.Michi, E-Bou., and Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom SNES and Genesis/Mega Drive Versions [Super Street Fighter II] *Though credit lists don't exist for these versions, the default Ranking Display table does credit some of the game's staff: **1st 50000 LEO **2nd 45000 KRN **3th 40000 MAY **4th 35000 KAI **5th 30000 JUN Dreamcast Version Matching Service Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshihiro Sudou Programmer: Nobuaki Minomiya, Hisashi Kuramoto Scroll Design: Yusuke Saiwai Sound: Kondo "X68K" Hiroaki Music: Yuko Takehara Planner: Buruma (Kojimax) Title Design: Ukabin Instruction Card Design: Yuko Uchida Network: Kaz Yunde, Kentaro Kaneko, Mineyuki Noda, Miss, Net Man, Shin. Special Thanks: Cham, Meijin, Kouhei Akiyama, Tomohiro Ueno, Tsutomu Ikai Test Player: Yoshihiro Tomita, Masayasu Mukai, Yuka Matsumi, Katsunori Shinano, Nozomu Umezono General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Yoshiki Okamoto Special Thanks (continued): and All Capcom Staff Presented by: Capcom GBA Version Revival Director: Ohko 15 Matsumaru Programmer: Giichi Ariyama, Kenichi Nishigaki, Seiya Okamoto, Kouhei Yamaguchi, Norio Maeda, Kenichi Arita, Masatsugu Shinohara, Yoshito Ito, Nobuaki Minomiya BG Designer: Ryutaro's Mama Designer: Hideaki Katagiri, Katsumi Toda, Junko Ikeda, Chizuko Tamura, Kenz. Yamahashi Character Designer: Edayan Sound: Tosio Kajino, Chihiro Arisaka Bug Checker: YNG. J. Matsubara, Shosuke Suzuki, Hirotsugu Domae, Hiroyuki Yamamoto, Makoto Yasutomi, Junya Yosimura, Shohei Okamura, Noriyuki Iwata, Taro Suwabe Manual: Sakomizu Special Thanks: Erik Genazea Suzuki, Takuya Shiraiwa, Furu Tanuki Producer: Koji Nakajima, Tatsuya Minami Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto PS2 Version Hyper Planner: Oni-Suzuki Programmer: Shin., Hard.Yas, Meijin, Hyper Shinchan, Yu Kawamura, Yoji Mikami, Senor Special Programmer: Nobuaki Minomiya Title Designer: Ukabin Instruction Card Designer: Masako Honma, Minoru Nagaoka Scroll Designer: Yoko Fukumoto, Kuwajima.C-Ya.R-W, Alecky.Eh Sound Designer: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo Music Arranger: Mitsuhiko Takano Producer: Kenzy Itsuno Executive Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo Executive Director: Noritaka Funamizu Special Thanks: Satoshi Ise, Neo-G (H.Ishizawa), Matsukuni, Bug (Skill Smith), Ru-Pin, M.Masa, and Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Arcade Version Hyper Planner: Oni-Suzuki, Mo-Z Programmer: Shin., Hard.Yas, Meijin, Hyper Shinchan, Yu Kawamura, Yoji Mikami, Senor, .Seta Special Programmer: Nobuaki Minomiya Title Designer: Ukabin Instruction Card Designer: Masako Honma, Minoru Nagaoka Scroll Designer: Yoko Fukumoto, Kuwajima.C-Ya.R-W, Alecky.Eh Sound Designer: Hiroaki X68K Kondo Music Arranger: Mitsuhiko Takano Producer: Kenzy Itsuno Executive Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo Executive Director: Noritaka Funamizu Special Thanks: Satoshi Ise, Neo-G (H.Ishizawa), Matsukuni, Takashi Kubozono, Toru Kusano, Masayuki Fukumoto, Noriko Kato, Bug (Skill Smith), Ru-Pin, M.Masa, and Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Gallery Box Art Image:SuperSFIIJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:SuperSFIICoverScan.png|''U.S.'' 586509_2057_front.jpg|U.S. Image:SuperSFIIEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:SSFIITPC.png|Turbo PC Image:SSFIITRJapan.png|Turbo Revival Japan Image:SSFIITRCoverScan.png|Turbo Revival U.S. Image:SSFIITREurope.png|Turbo Revival Europe Image:HyperSFIIJapan.png|Hyper Japan Image:HyperSFIIEurope.png|Hyper Europe Image:HyperSFIIJapanSE.png|Hyper Special Edition Japan Image:SSFIITHDRBoxArt.png|Turbo HD Remix U.S. Merchandise and Advertisement Image:SSFII_OST.png|''OST'' Image:SSFII_Gamest.png|Gamest Image:SSFIIGuidebook.png|Gamest Mook Image:SSFIIAd.png|''U. S.'' Ad References External Links *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article **[[w:c:streetfighter:Super Street Fighter II Turbo|''SF'' wikia article on Turbo]] **[[w:c:streetfighter:Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix|''SF'' wikia article on Turbo HD Remix]] *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:Street Fighter Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Genesis Games Category:SNES Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:1993 video games